


Full Moon & Date Night?

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, full shift derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, the couple layed in bed, the twins between them, and gazed at each other; the love in their eyes speaking for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon & Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast.
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else. ©
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

A few days after the pack officially met the cubs, came the first full moon since they had been born. Or what Stiles liked to call, the day his heart burst with well-rounded admiration.

 

* * *

 

From up above, the full moon rose slowly above them till it hit its peak. His mate, Derek, has long shifted in his full wolf—Stiles too shifted in his leopard—along with the rest of the wolves in the pack shifted in their beta-forms. It is the first full moon since the birth of the cubs, and the pack was tiptoeing around the Alpha couple, anxiously waiting for the cubs to shift.

His dad told him that the young ones would shift every full moon leading up the to their first birthday day, at least that's what Stiles' did when he was younger. Then after that it would determine if they would be able to shift full-term or beta shift like most. It was also likely if he was to get pregnant again that the cubs would be wolves or the long chance; being human.

When the cubs slowly, but surely started to shift, Stiles rose from his seated position; stretching out his limbs as he went.

The betas ran off at the beginning of the cubs started shifting, Derek stayed back to watch. The cubs purred at Stiles when he nipped at their behind when they stayed seated. Stiles lowered his head and rubbed their bodies with affection. Stiles purred back in response when he saw his mate also rub his scent on their cubs.

Stiles nudged his mate, giving him the sign he could run ahead, which he did, but not without the 'glare'. The look that said ' _You better call out for anything... Anything_ '. Yes, Stiles has come very familiar to that glare as to suppose the one that said ' _I love you, even though you are an idiot_ '. Stiles liked that one the best.

Stiles purred as he walked aside his cubs, his eyes glazed over with fondness; watching them. The old saying there was nothing like having children. A part of him, and a part of his spouse, combined to make the perfect perfection. And to Stiles, they were right. It's only been a couple of weeks since the birth, but being the one carrying them for five months, he couldn't imagine a time without them. Of course he remembers the times before the pregnancy, but he never felt as whole as he does at this moment.

Growing up, his mother used to tell him when he had cubs on day, that it would be an exquisite experience. And looking back, it's bittersweet. Stiles' heart warms with the ache of grief, but also he was at ease. It made him think of a quote he once read while swimming throughout the web one last night, and it just stuck with him.

> **“But she wasn’t around, and that’s the thing when your parents die, you feel like instead of going into every fight with backup, you are going into every fight alone.”**  
>  **― Mitch Albom, For One More Day**

  
Stiles watched the pair try to run, and tumble with each other, hissing at the other when it was their fault they were currently covered with moist dirt, and fallen leaves.

Stiles was still healing from the lose of his mother, but he had his pack. A mate, a best friend—close enough to be his brother—his father, and his cubs.

He had his family, and sometimes, that's all he needed.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Stiles asked his mate while fidgeting nervously in the passenger seat of Derek's jeep.

"I'm as nervous as you are Kitten, but we have to do this at some point, right? Might as while it’s still early on." Derek responded, and from the corner of Stiles eyes, he could see the Alpha’s hands grip tighter on the steering wheel. "Besides, your dad and Melissa were able to get the night off to watch them."

' _Right_.' Stiles reminded himself. Still, he couldn't help but bite the rough skin on the edge of his finger nails. Stiles knew he reeked of anxiety and it was setting off Derek off typically not in a good way. The alpha looked as nervous as him.

Tonight would be the first night since the cubs were born that they had left them alone. Stiles trusted his dad and Mama McCall to care for them, the two of them already raised two men, it was the best bet to go with them too.

Stiles jumped when he felt Derek's warm hand place over his, pulling his fingers out of his mouth, and laced them together. The younger man zoned his eyes to his mate to see a smile lifted to his face. Stiles took a second to look around to see that Derek parked his car on the side of the road of Beacon Hill's Park; the only one they had, and it's been around close to 75 years.

"We don't have to do this Kitten. You still have your new mothering instincts, as do I have my alpha's and daddy's one." Derek declared quietly, making Stiles whipped his head back at his mate. Stiles glared at him, with annoyance at the "Mothering" comment, but couldn't help the butterflies that danced in his stomach.

Stiles acted like the title "Mother" bothered him, but in reality it was completely the opposite. Stiles was the Pack Mom, and he took up that "job" when he mated to Derek; he was proud. When he heard he was having his own cubs, he kept to himself his own desire to be a mother even though he necessary didn't have the correct parts, but it was the 21st century! Stiles believed it shouldn't matter what you have in your parts, titles and labels are flexible. Therefore, Derek knew to not take his glare seriously when he could sense Stiles' pleased reaction.

"I-just-well..." Stiles paused, thinking the right words to form. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving them yet. I'm sorry that I ruined our date night." He finished, biting his lip to ease some of his nerves. He knew Derek would never get mad about this certain situation, but he still felt bad.

Stiles were baffled shocked when he felt a sudden pressure against his lips, and left before he had a chance to respond. "Not that I didn't want to spend time with you, but I didn't know if I could do it either." His mate replied, his posture slowly slacked.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh when he saw the unease in Derek's face when he mentioned the last part before pressing their lips tonight once again.

That night, the couple layed in bed, the twins between them, and gazed at each other; the love in their eyes speaking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time, 
> 
> Destiny.


End file.
